The Robinson’s Acadamia
by MilkAndCheez
Summary: The robinsons have been decked on the ruins of the fortuna for months now, but Will starts tp communicate with the robots in full scententences. He suspects it has something to do with the Earth-planet below, and when they go down, the secret is revealed. Will Robinson has a quirk. He can talk to and adapt like a robot.
1. Chapter1

Will opened his eyes. Then he closed them. He tossed and turned, until he finally sat up. The robot, who took his position every night in front of Will's room, turned around. Will nodded at him, then turned to see his sisters sleeping on the spare mattress. Penny's red hair was spread out on the pillow, half on Judy's face, the other half hanging off the side. Judy's eyes were wide open. She turned to look at Will.

"Hey, Squirt."

"Hey."

Will twiddled his fingers. He didn't know whether to tell his older sister about his recent discoveries. He looked at the robot, to get support. The robot voice spoke clear in his mind.

"Yes, Will Robinson".

Will took a deep breath, and started.

"Judy, there's something I need to tell you. I've been able to communicate with the robot."

Judy just rolled her eyes.

"We all know you can, Squirt. No need to rub it in." Judy grinned.

"No, really," Will insisted. "Full on conversations, in my head. I can can understand them like you...or Penny!"

"Yeah, yeah, lm up..." Penny said groggily. "You said my name, Will?"

"Yeah-well, no-but- oh forget it. I think it's coming from the planet down there."

Will pointed to an Earth-like planet down below them, that he'd discovered a few weeks ago. They were thinking of landing, but the risks were too great.

Judy shook her head.

"No. Just, no, Will. I can't do that."

"Oh come on, Judy!" Will pleaded. " We're already dying, an-and the Fortuna can't supply us forever!"

"Well, we'll talk about it in the morning, Squirt, go back to sleep. You too, Penny." Penny didn't complain, turning over, and snoring, and Judy closed her eyes, but it was a long time before Will got to sleep.


	2. Chapter2

Will leaned against the window in his bedroom, starting at the planet down below. Something told him the weird things that were happening to him were because of that planet, and he was determined to find out why. Just then, one of the children his age came in. Her name was Ishbell, but most people called her Ish. She and Will had become really close over the period of time they were stuck in space, and Ish was the first person Will told about his ability to talk to robots. In return, she'd told him about her strange ability to sometimes float, and control air.

"The only people I told were my parents," Ish confided to Will. "But they're not here now, sooo..no one on this Jupiter knows."

"Yeah."

Right now, she walked up to him, sporting a black shirt and a NASA jacket, with jeans, not unlike his own joggers and grey shirt. Clothes were pretty limited on this ship.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ish asked him. He shrugged, and pointed to where he was looking at.

"That planet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't help but think that's the source behind our powers. "

"To be honest, that theory is pretty legit. I have been able to control my power better since we got here."

Then she gave Will one of her evil grins.

"How about we go check it out?"

Will smiled back. Ish's stupid plans were really starting to rub off on him.

The two of them looked at each other a bit nervously. Now all they had to was tell Judy.

————————————————

"No!" Judy screeched so loudly that some of the younger kids looked up at her in confusion. "Absolutely not? Are you crazy?!?! You can't do that!"

"Mom did," Will pointed out while Ish just shrugged. She jabbed a thumb at him, and mouthed dejectedly, 'his idea', which earned her a glare from Will. Ish stuck her tounge out at him.

Judy rolled her eyes. 13 year olds, she thought to herself, always thinking of stupid plans and not acting mature about it. Penny wasn't much different. She had just turned 15, and a week or so after, Judy had turned 20. Now Penny, Will and Ish were constantly teasing her about being old. Ish and Penny in particular. Those two had hit off really well.

"Look Will, I don't care if Mom did it, that was stupid of her. Besides, that saved our lives. This is recklessness, Will."

"But it could save people's lives too," said Penny, walking through the doorway. "And yes, I was listening through the doorway the entire time. Hey, what's going kid?" Penny ruffled Ish's wavy bangs before heading into the cockpit. Ish grinned at her. Will pouted.

"Not even a hi to me?"

"Hi to me," Penny replied as she disappeared behind the doorway. Will huffed, folding his arms, while Ish just stuck her tounge out at him. These antics were not impressing Judy.

"No is my final answer guys," Judy said sharply, before taking her gloves off to punch in the code. Without thinking of the 13-year olds' plan, she went into the cockpit.

Will grinned at Ish before swiping the gloves off the table. She ran in ahead, opening the flap of the finger print detector. Turning the glove inside out, Will pressed the thumb to the screen.

"Welcome, Judy Robinson," said the automated female voice. Will and Ish scurried through the door, before Judy got to know. The two partners in crime hurried down the corridor, to the garage entrance, where Will proceeded to descend the ladder, and Ish followed him, sliding down the side. Once in the garage, they slipped into their respective suits and opened the door into the dark empty-ness of Space.


End file.
